


Vulnerabilities

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Flash is a Tease, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kinktober, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Spooning, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Flash doesn't know as much about Eddie as he'd like to. But every day, he learns something new and sometimes a little surprising. Because nobody ever expects the man behind the terrifying and monstrous Venom to be... ticklish.(Kinktober Day 25: Tickling)





	Vulnerabilities

**Author's Note:**

> A little fluff and humor to balance out the angst and smut. Thanks again to everyone for reading and commenting! I love you and see you and can't wait to reply to all your comments.

Flash loved to see Eddie relax or even laugh. He was so tightly wound, all the time, like a rubber band on the verge of snapping. Even when he slept, sometimes, Flash could hear his breathing quicken, or see his hands clutch his pillow in subconscious distress. He was reluctant to do anything, himself, as Eddie still had this… _thing_ about getting too emotionally close, but he would see tendrils leak out to massage the muscles in his shoulders until he calmed. Sometimes he would catch the symbiote’s attention as it watched over him with wide eyes, reach out to stroke its mass, as if to say, _I see it in him, too._

As they were waking, Flash could usually get away with sneaking his arms around Eddie’s torso with a muffled complaint about needing coffee and press his nose into Eddie’s back. Whatever the weird nature of their relationship at this point, Flash had to admit: there was something to be said for not waking up alone. He still missed his partner, of course, but knowing Venom was safe? Knowing the symbiote was with a man he’d come to respect and indeed see what Venom saw in him? Well… that was a best case scenario.

Even if Eddie was still an enigma to him, at least he felt he could trust the man. He just didn’t know all that much about him.

\-----

One morning, a weekend, though Eddie would likely head down to the university to study this afternoon, Flash woke up first. Venom was spread languidly over them both, mostly sunk into its host but with a tentacle around Flash’s wrist. He smiled to himself and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s big torso, kissing his back. He moved a little then, stretching to look back at Flash.

“Hmm… mornin’.”

Flash didn’t answer, just grunted in response and tightened his hold on Eddie. He graced his hands over Eddie’s stomach, feeling the soft planes beneath. Eddie wasn’t build _exactly_ like a powerlifter, more angular to be pure bulky strength, but that didn’t mean Flash had any less appreciation for the fact that he got to put his hands on those muscles pretty much every day. He moved his hands to Eddie’s sides, feeling the obliques; the intercostals--

And then Eddie jolted a little. Flash froze, his eyes wide. “Sorry, did I-?”

“No, no, it’s fine,” he grumbled, but there was a little bit of that tension in his shoulders.

Flash went back to feeling up Eddie’s side, his fingertips tracing the ribs, and Eddie jumped _again_. This time, though, it was accompanied by a snort of laughter. Everything in the room stood still at that moment and Flash spoke softly.

“...Eddie?”

“ _What_.”

“Are you… ticklish?”

“No,” he said quickly, but moved to lay on his stomach regardless.

Flash grinned and leaned on his back. “Oh my god, you _are_ ,” he said, and tickled up Eddie’s side again, pinning the other man down with his elbow.

“Stop it, _asshole_ ,” Eddie snapped, and tossed Flash off even as they were both laughing at this point. He immediately pinned Flash onto his back and held him by the shoulders. Tendrils had begun to leak out, but Flash had a feeling Venom wasn’t going to back Eddie up in this case.

“Too late; secret’s out.” Flash got his hand free and tickled Eddie’s ribs again, delighted by the way he fought to hold back laughter in response. “Big, bad Venom; I know his true weakness.”

" _Y_ _ou_ were a punk-ass goth poser,” Eddie growled as he sent tendrils out to pin down one of Flash’s hands. The other one, of course, was still free to reach Eddie’s other side.

“My ass looked _great_ as Agent Venom.”

He bit back another chuckle and tried to maneuver himself to keep both Flash’s hands immobile. “What are you gonna do, golden boy? Find all my enemies? Tell them I’m ticklish?”

“Nah,” Flash said with a grin. He leaned up to kiss Eddie and dragged his teeth over Eddie’s lip before pulling back. “I gotta have _something_ on you that no one else does.” He pulled Eddie a little closer and whispered in his ear, “Get the coffee started and your secret’s safe with me.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and started to climb off the bed. Flash poked him in the side once more for good measure and giggled. “This is bullshit. What about you?”

“Me? I used to be real ticklish on my feet.”

Eddie stared at him, long-suffering as Flash offered his very best shit-eating grin. As Eddie left, though, his smile softened. Well… it was nice to know that even Eddie Brock had a soft spot or two.


End file.
